


Disability

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Big Russian Boss
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explicit Language, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: "Трахнул бы Пимпа?""Только чтоб спасти от смерти".





	Disability

**Author's Note:**

> События вымышлены, совпадения случайны, к реальным парням работа никакого отношения не имеет.

— Давай быстрей, — торопит Стас, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Это даже для Самары хуёвый район.

Игорь лениво отмахивается, продолжая выводить кривые линии. Днём должно выглядеть просто охренительно, надо будет обязательно заценить. Только бы не засрали раньше времени. Стас на нервяке приплясывает рядом и крутит головой с какой-то дикой скоростью. Свою часть он уже закончил, но уходить решили вдвоём, потому что место реально стрёмное.

— Блядь, ты под спидами, что ли? — раздражённо отвечает Игорь, встряхивая баллончик. Дерьмо, надо было взять новый. — Кому в башку придёт сюда переться, чего ссышься?

Стас качает головой и забирает не вовремя опустевший баллон, кидая куда-то в темноту. Урн тут как бы вообще нет, куда уж попало.

— Нам ведь пришло. Меня кореш предупреждал, что нехуй сюда соваться. Пойдём, в другой раз доделаешь.

Ссыкло твой кореш, думает Игорь, но вслух только недовольно вздыхает. Оставлять рисунок полуголым совсем не хотелось, не для того они пёрлись в хуево-кукуево вдаль от цивилизации. Но раз уж так проебались с краской, делать нечего, придётся возвращаться. Да и не видно почти нихрена в этой темноте, экран телефона освещает так себе, а еле живой фонарь в нескольких метрах своим ржавым лучом до них не дотягивается.

— Ладно, пошли.

— Куда это вы, блядь, пошли?

Ебать. Игорь думал, что такое только в плохих боевиках восьмидесятых бывает, ан нет: свора каких-то мужиков возникла реально из ниоткуда. Особо атлетичных среди них вроде не наблюдалось, можно и попиздиться. Вот только их слишком много, семеро на двоих хуёвый расклад. Отвратное гыканье, красные расплывшиеся морды чуть ли не светятся в темноте… Понятно. Набухались и решили доебаться. Игорь таких уродов просто ненавидел.

— Тебя еб…

— Тихо! — шепчет Стас, впиваясь ледяными пальцами в ладонь. В еле слышимом голосе отчётливо звенят нотки ужаса. — У них пушки.

— Чего? — Игорь, похолодев, незаметно для себя замолкает и обшаривает взглядом невнятно переговаривающуюся и ржущую гопоту. Пистолеты, блядь, у каждого из этих мудаков сраные пистолеты. — Может, не настоящие?

Если бы взглядом можно было пиздить людей, Игорю бы точно не поздоровилось. Ага, в Самаре, в самом, мать его, дерьмовом районе мужики уголовной наружности будут таскать игрушечные пистолеты. Дебил. Да если их тут пристрелят, никто в этом клоповнике даже ментов не вызовет. Стас отворачивается, и, нервно сглотнув, осторожно пятится к стене, в темноту, утягивая за собой. Хрен знает, на что он надеется, но эти уёбки не настолько пьяны, чтобы не заметить их манёвр.

— Ты, — дуло пистолета в неровной руке указывает на Стаса и неловко мажет вниз, — ложись сюда.

Так, блядь. Происходящее с каждой секундой становится всё хуёвей и хуёвей.

— Живо, ебать! — оглушительный хлопок отбивает к чертям перепонки и взрывается в голове. Эти долбоёбы реально, реально, блядь, принесли огнестрел.

Игорь наблюдает, как его друг под прицелом нескольких пистолетов выходит к свету, послушно ложится на спину, и понимает, что происходит какой-то пиздец. Которого можно было избежать попросту, блядь, не притащившись сюда.

— Ты тоже сюда вали, — второй пистолет тычется в него, жирная лапа трясётся от хохота. Ах ты ж ёбанный шутник, мать твою. — Ложись сверху, бля…

Какого..? Он ловит предупреждающий взгляд Стаса (чувак, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я буду выёбываться? под пулями-то?) и максимально спокойно идёт к нему, неловко укладываясь во что-то наподобие очень корявой планки. Задеть друг друга даже случайно сейчас кажется чертовски неуместным, и, судя по сжавшемуся напряжённому телу под ним, Стас думает так же. Он едва дышит, зажмурившись и сильно побледнев. Не ссы, хочет подбодрить Игорь, всё будет нормально. Вот только самому ни на йоту в эту чушь не верится.

— Ты, дрищ который, на живот.

Стас резко распахивает глаза с огромными зрачками и глубоко вдыхает, видимо, чтобы послать урода нахуй, но Игорь без раздумий зажимает его рот ладонью. Иначе им пиздец. Совсем пиздец. Стас озлобленно смотрит в упор, его буквально трясёт от ярости и страха, но, наконец, ему удаётся взять себя в руки. Он едва заметно кивает, и Игорь убирает ладонь, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы дать перевернуться. И хоть немного личного пространства. Потому что, если он правильно понял, этого им сейчас будет остро не хватать.

— Бля, охуенно! — смеётся мудила, который стоит совсем рядом, перед ними. Игорь мог бы вскочить и снести его челюсть со всеми тремя подбородками, оттоптать кроссовками стояк, который тот без стеснения наглаживает (они всем кругом, блядь, чуть ли не дрочат!). Но в другой руке у сраного пидора сраный пистолет. — Дылда, нахуй, сверху… выеби его. И нормально чтоб!

Сука. В голове звенит гогот этих уродов, а перед глазами — узкая спина в тонкой серой футболке. И острые позвонки. Почему-то разом вспомнились все подъёбки в адрес Стаса из-за его тощести, хотя Игорь прекрасно помнил, как этот глист может уебать и какие удары выдержать от него же, Игоря. Он знает, что Стас крепкий парень, на котором пиздюли как на собаке заживают, но…

— Блядь, Игорь, просто делай, — срывающимся голосом шепчет Стас. — Раньше начнём, раньше, сука, закончим.

Уёбки с кривыми ухмылками неторопливо надрачивают, но оружия, мрази, не опускают. Игорь сглатывает тяжёлый ком в горле и, прикрыв глаза, пытается вспомнить Аньку с параллели. У неё упругие сиськи, крепкая задница и горячая влажная киска, которая сладко обхватывает его, пока он быстро вбивается короткими толчками. Воспоминания кажутся далёкими, хотя трахались они буквально после обеда.

— Ну?

— Блядь, у меня не стоит, — сквозь зубы цедит Игорь, упираясь лбом в тёплую спину.

— Ты охуел? — шипит Стас. — Мы из-за тебя сейчас…

— Да я знаю! Пытаюсь бабу вспомнить, нихрена не помогает.

Стас резко приподнимается, едва не шарахнув затылком по носу.

— Окей, тогда представь, как этим гандонам надоедает ждать и они просто, сука, простреливают нам головы и уходят. Охуенно, да? Будем, блядь, с дырявыми бошками, зато целыми жопами.

Игорь пропускает вдох. Спасибо воображению, которое не поскупилось на визуализацию. Сердце заколотилось в груди, щёки опалило жаром. Нет уж, в этой дыре сдыхать вообще желания никакого. И снова здравствуй, горячая сучка Анька, постарайся уж, пожалуйста, на сей раз.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду так радоваться чужому стояку, — нервно смеётся Стас.

Игорь осторожно стягивает его шорты до колен и, смочив пальцы слюной, медленно проталкивает их внутрь. Стас, поперхнувшись воздухом, едва не выворачивается, приходится схватить за плечи. Спокойно, брат, скоро эта ебаназия кончится. Было бы проще одной рукой подготавливать тесный (слишком тесный, блядь, как он это сделает?) вход, а другой дрочить, но Стас рефлекторно вырывается из его хватки, тихо скуля в сложенные руки. Мудаки всё-таки слышат эти стоны и гогочут, продолжая елозить руками по членам и пялясь во все глаза. Животные.

— Слышь, хватит возиться, как в детском саду, ебать. Хуем давай, а не пальцами.

Игорь даже не предполагал, что способен настолько ненавидеть людей. Оказывается, вполне способен. Выдохнув, он аккуратно убирает пальцы и, пару раз проведя ладонью по члену, осторожно входит. Пиздец, это слишком… блядь, как узко! Снизу раздаётся короткий задушенный вскрик, и Игорь, навалившись всем весом, едва успевает обхватить дёрнувшееся тело.

— Прости-прости-прости, — шепчет он в покрасневшее ухо, зажмурившись и начиная двигаться. — Потерпи ещё немного.

Стас вцепляется в его предплечья и утыкается куда-то в локоть, кивая. Игорь опускает голову и ускоряется, вбиваясь в немного расслабившееся отверстие. Двигаться становится легче, и ему было бы даже приятно, не будь ситуация настолько дерьмовой. На периферии сознания всё ещё маячит Анька с охуенными буферами, но представить её вместо Стаса не получается: ощущения совсем не те. Да и не требуется этого больше, на самом деле. Игорь быстро вытаскивает член и бурно кончает в руку, будто Анька несколькими часами раньше и не выдоила его досуха.

С трудом удерживаясь на коленях, он осторожно садится и, проморгавшись от мушек перед глазами, поднимает взгляд. Вокруг никого нет, от уёбков остались только светлые лужицы вокруг. Съебались, суки.

— Ушли? — хрипит Стас, отодвигаясь и натягивая шорты. — Валим отсюда нахуй.

Игорь согласен с ним как никогда, поэтому тут же вскакивает и кидается к сумке. Вытащив пачку салфеток, достаёт одну и вытирает руки, а остальные кидает Стасу. Тот ловит и, морщась, наскоро очищает лицо и руки, с трудом поднявшись на ноги. Игорь бы предложил свою помощь, если бы не уверенность, что его пошлют нахуй.

Уже выйдя к дороге, при нормальном свете Игорь осматривает их и понимает, что салфетки ситуацию нихрена не спасли. Мать точно заинтересуется, почему он грязный как свинья, и Стас выглядит не лучше. Неловкое молчание тоже уверенности не добавляет.

— Отзвонись своим, скажи, что заночуешь у меня, — вдруг говорит Стас, тихо кашлянув. — Родители на даче, с картошкой возятся, вопросов никаких не возникнет. Шмотки папины возьмёшь.

Игорь толком не осознаёт, что произошло, но почему-то после этой непривычно длинной по меркам Стаса речи чувствует сильное облегчение. Какой там камень, у него с плеч будто Эльбрус свалился.

— Забились. Я у Димки пару дисков для соньки взял, какие-то новые вышли. Можно поиграть, завтра всё равно воскресенье.

Стас сонно бормочет и, кивнув, садится на скамейку. Автобусы тут часто ходят, ждать недолго. Игорь в нетерпении топчется на месте с сумкой на плече, пока Стас не стягивает её и не ставит рядом с собой, откинувшись на стену и прикрыв глаза. Очень хочется спать, Игорь бы и сам задремал, но автобус сам себя не поймает. Стас периодически морщится и ёрзает, сидеть ему явно неприятно, и Игорь больше не может игнорировать их локальный пиздец.

— Слушай, а…

— Нет, — Стас резко открывает глаза и переводит на него тяжёлый взгляд в упор. По спине бежит лёгкий холодок.

— То есть, забыли? — неверящим тоном (за который сам бы себя отпиздил, идиот) уточняет Игорь.

Стас болезненно усмехается и снова закрывает глаза.

— Подожди, пока я смогу отпускать чернушные несмешные шутки по этому поводу, тогда и поговорим. Если оно тебе надо, конечно. Мне-то похуй.

Похуй, ага. Ладно, принято. Вдали появляется долгожданный свет фонарей и, нащупав в кармане мелочь, Игорь подхватывает сумку, хлопает недовольно угукнувшего Стаса по плечу и выходит к остановке. Сейчас им надо добраться до дома, принять душ, заняться какой-нибудь повседневной ерундой и, наконец, отдохнуть от всего. А ждать Игорь умеет.


End file.
